streitstadtfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Nadelmann
History A pretty average and educated upbringing in Germany, amidst multiple siblings (of which he is the oldest). His interests have always included music and medicine, though the latter became his passion of choice. The war only further biased his skillset: While his brother was sent home early due to injury, Isaac largely avoided combat as a field surgeon. Once home, he found work at the local hospital and gradually transitioned back to a normal life. Being bitten by a delirious patient is not generally considered good form, but he treated it as any other wound and was troubled by no infection. It healed quite fast - and surprisingly without scarring. Several weeks later was the first time it happened. He felt restless, agitated despite the time between the warfront and returning home. It grew worse until one night - was it just one night? All he remembers is dreaming of excruciating pain, and awakening in his home, bedroom door smashed and no clothing on to speak of. He did not understand it and was wary of asking for more help than with a possible break-in. Isaac had to slowly piece together what was happening for several months - each month, a night would be completely lost to him, coinciding with... other odd changes in his life. His hearing went into overdrive. He could see at night, while bright daylight became harsh. He was no longer able to handle silverware without odd burns. He had never been the sort to believe in the paranormal, but facts were facts. He learned to stay aware through more of the pain that started those lost nights. Fur. Claws. Something was very wrong ''with him and if he did not leave town, his family, friends, and patients were all in danger. And so came his decision to flee. Sold off several belongings and packed as much as he could. North, as far as he could manage, perhaps to settle down somewhere so remote he wouldn't be a risk. Perhaps he could research a cure in relative privacy. It took Willem, his youngest sibling, ''less than a week to realize Isaac was not simply 'busy' and track him down. He refused to leave Isaac's side until his brother came home, or explained why he was leaving. Neither of them have looked back ever since. They never made it as far as Isaac had hoped, but Streitstadt does not let go. Isaac is quickly making peace with this trapped existence - if he must be cursed, let him be contained to one place. Personality 'Quirks' Isaac has learned a great deal of patience over the years, between his family, time spent in the war, and now his lycanthropic condition. It's all very much a balancing act that he manages with impressive willpower. On the plus side, being so jaded to violence and gore has made the adjustment to living in Streitstadt an easy one. It doesn't make it any less exhausting some days. He is generally a private man, though warm and frank when tempted into conversation. Dry humour for those he likes, and unfiltered sass for those he considers family. Isaac has never been much a fan of crowds, so his beast-side's sensitivity to daylight and noise has led to few lifestyle changes. He is trying very hard not to do 'bear' things while in human form, though sniffing at his tea and tobacco substitutes are happening regardless. Ugh. Physical Traits * white hair streaks it's a Nadelmann thing not an age thing I'm not old ** what did Willem tell you I was fifty or something? * hazel eyes, dark brown hair * A little taller than average (at least before seeing Streitstadt), and a little heavier as well. * No notable scars * BEARD. FUZZY. Good thing he looked like that before he became a lycanthrope ** Thank Willem for being as fuzzy but human, or it'd be obvious which brother was a monster. Abilities 'Strengths' * can turn into a God-damn massive bear * shares Willem's talent for music. He prefers to write so long as Willem will play * skilled surgeon ** can also do basic dental ** exceptionally talented at removing bullets or other shrapnel * good at not sweating the small stuff (unless it's Hiiiiigh moon) * heightened sense of smell - enough to assess potency of medications made for his clinic * formerly far-sighted but no longer needs glasses due to certain developments * night vision (monochrome) * lycanthropic healing 'Weaknesses' * Non-kosher foods * aconite (wolfsbane), silver, silver compounds ** All three are on-hand at their clinic (don't tell the tax-collector) * Stress and anxiety can be a problem on days leading up to a full moon despite best efforts * relies almost entirely on Willem to ensure he's medicated enough to not go trashing the place if he cannot leave town entirely. Those nights are rare and by far the most terrifying. * day is bright and loud sometimes * tired ** tired a lot some nights *** please willem i''t's 2am i need sleep'' **** wait bears hibernate, don't they. That explains a lot. * beast form is not a pack animal but still craves some form of contact with beastkin and humanity alike ** social needs revolve around small, tight-knit individual bonds rather than larger groups ** this places a lot of stress on Willem Personal Items *pipe *iron star of David *Cross & Son's Apothecary, recently purchased and still a disorganized mess according to Isaac *medical bag for housecalls, now includes materials for treating were-beast wounds and a wooden stake *Willem's hat because his brother forgets literally everything when leaving the house Character Relationships *Willem, his youngest brother whom he sasses perpetually but would protect with his life. Bless him for being so patient with Isaac's bad days despite his flighty attention. *Angel, tentatively, should their respective forms of lycanthropy not make one of them prey to the other. Isaac doesn't know how that works yet. Here's to not outing one another. He needs all the friends allies he can get. *Ardette, an acquaintance only. Anybody able to withstand Willem's shenanigans is worthy of respect though. Isaac has not made many connections to people in this town yet - less so, due to his first several months in Streitstadt just getting a grip on his lycanthropy. this consumed both of their respective days for quite some time. With a rough method in place and a better home, maybe something social will come about.Category:Streitstadt Characters Category:Streitstadt Characters Category:Characters Category:Weres Category:Player:Pthalocy